Mantid
Mantid is the leader of the Invectid Nation. Character Mantid was assumed by his Invectid followers for years to be the ultimate in Invectid evolution, in reality Mantid actually wore a covering of high fidelity mechanics, which encased the body of a human. Before becoming leader of the Invectids, Mantid was a warrior for Spirit Oracle. Sometime before Hunter Steele entered the Inner World Mantid switched sides and became the Invectid leader by fooling the Invectids into thinking he was one of them. For years he needed the Oracle Keys to sustain himself for some reason or else his body would turn pale and he would grow weak. History For years Mantid ruled the Invectid Nation from the top floor of his fortress, he would direct the Invectid troops. As he claimed, in order to remove the wasteful and hated humans from the Inner World and find the Oracle Keys. Once it was discovered two of the keys rested in Nuuma, Mantid ordered Stags and his troops be deployed to obtain them. While the invasion took place Mantid began to grow weak each passing day. Despite his weak condition, Mantid was able to hang on until Buguese returned from the invasion with one of the Keys in hand. With two Oracle Keys, Mantid's actions caused the Oracle sun to go dark and prevented Hunter Steele from using the two Keys in his possession. However, after regaining that ability, Mantid decided to meet Hunter face-to-face. After Hunter was captured in the Labyrinth, Mantid had him brought to his citadel and finally came face-to-face with the earthen boy. Mantid planned to trick Hunter into giving the Oracle Keys to him. But before he could obtain them, the hero Quake appeared and told Hunter of Mantid's true intentions. Later Mantid revealed to Hunter and the Spider Riders that he had been an Earthen once, a chosen warrior of the Oracle, pulled against his will into the Inner World. His reasons for taking the Oracle's power being fueled by the desire for revenge upon the Inner World and the Oracle herself whom he felt distorted his humanity by taking him from his own world and forcing him to fight, which led to the death of his love Loraine. When Hunter had Mantid at sword point, he instead spared Mantid and asked the disillusioned man to allow him to help. Mantid then changed back to his human form and was sent back to the surface world, where he was reunited with his revived lover Loraine, granted by the Oracle. Appearance Mantid's disguise is that of a mantis-type Invectid. His human form is tall, with short dark hair. His facial features are never seen clearly. Relationships Enemies * Hunter - Mantid knew of Hunter's appearance in the Inner World before anyone else. For months he observed Hunter and his growing connection with the Oracle, planning on the best way to handle him. After allowing Buguese several chances to assassinate him. Mantid tried deceiving Hunter into giving him the Oracle Keys instead. Mantid later made several remarks about how much alike he and Hunter are. * Quake - Mantid has long carried a grudge against the legendary hero for ruining his plans in the past. Allies * Loraine - He's almost obsessively in love with her, to the point that he originally tried to obtain the Oracles Keys' to revive her with there power after she'd been killed. Once the truth of his suffering is fully known, the Oracle allows them to be reunited by restoring and reuniting them both and sending them to the Outer World. Notes * Mantid revealed that he was originally an earthen human from the Outer World in the episode "Ark of Destiny". However, there were several revealing hints before that episode. Mantid spoke to an unknown yet very human looking figure in the episode "Dark World". Indicating that there was more to him than what was known. * Even after his humanity is restored, Mantid's facial features are never fully shown. Category:Characters Category:Invectids Category:Males Category:Humans